The other way around
by karingCherry
Summary: It’s always: syaoran is a big playboy but he fell in love with sakura, why don’t better the other way around, anything can happen in here, but, can falling in love be one of them?...
1. Chapter 1

speaking-

"thinking"

/flashback/

CHAPTER 1

REMEMBERING

¡"$"#$#$#$&$&/&/&(/(/)())¡?¡()/()&/($/#&"$!&/&&/(/((/))(

Sakura Kinomoto,17 years old, shoulder length auburn hair, gorgeous emerald eyes and a very well known teenager in Tomoeda, she lives in an apartment With her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, but she is always busy in somewhere else because of her career, she is a designer but she helps her mom with the toy company so she is very busy, anyways, sakura don´t mind cause she can have all the apartment (which is really big) for herself, but, she isn't always alone, she is a whore, literally, but she does sleep with many men. In Tomoeda High, she is known for that, but no one criticizes her, she is popular, intelligent, beautiful and have a body that can make everyone jealous. But, why does she do that? Because…

/FLASHBACK/

_Sakura, a 15 years old teenager, was happy with no care in the world, well, just one, guys, she had had many boyfriends but all were because of her looks so she dumped all of them until she found Brad, she though he was perfect, blond hair, amber eyes and very good looking…only two years older than her, 17…_

_-wow, this club is awesome!-shouted an exited sakura who was wearing a mini black skirt and black tank top_

_-sure! Want a drink- ask brad as he give a glass of punch to sakura_

_-thanks!-sakura started drinking, after that she went dancing for like half an hour then brad took her to his place (he live with some friends but they are all outside doing god knows what), sakura was feeling dizzy because the drink brad gave her contained one of those pills that makes people want to have sex (I don't know the name, in Spanish is called Viagra) _

_As soon as they entered Brad's house, sakura threw Brad in the sofa and she hug his waist with her legs and began to kiss him fiercely_

_-remember when you ask me when would we do it? Well, I want to do it NOW- she said between kisses_

_-I want it too-he said and lifted her and carried her to his bedroom with her legs still around his waist, he placed her on the bed and began to place kisses in all her body, he took off sakura's and his shirt, while he was sucking her left breast one of his hands was under her underwear, inserting his fingers in her vagina, she was moaning while taking off his pants, when they were off, she began to touch his member, this made him crazy, and when his member was erect he inserted it fastly in her making her scream in pleasure, each thrust was faster and harder, bringing more and more pleasure in the two. When they were done, sakura felt asleep while Brad was contemplating her body once more, this time touching each centimeter as if exploring it with his hands, his fingers went in between her legs and in her clit once more, she awoke at this…_

_-why is that I fell like I just want more and more?-asked sakura seductively_

_-maybe because you love me-he answered_

_When sakura was beginning to fall asleep again she heard a door opening and closing, footsteps and voices when finally the door open revealing two guys like 17 or 18, one with black hair and blue eyes (henry) and the other with blond hair and green eyes(tom)_

_-HOLY SHIT, WHO IS THIS ANGEL!- asked henry_

_-like what you see?-asked back sakura seductively getting up and leaning against him (remember that sakura is under the effect of the pills, that's why she is acting like this)_

_-OF COURSE- said tom who in a second was without clothes, he got sakura and put her on the bed._

_Sakura laid on the bed, with her elbows supporting her and her legs spread open, making tom get over her and fuck her as if there was no tomorrow and the it was henry's turn, he was licking her breasts and touching all her body_

/END FLASHBACK/

Sakura was wet from all this remembering, but, she also remembered that she was used, used to be someone's toy, and if men can play with her, why can't she play with them too? That's why she is like this, she toys with the men, just like they did with her. But she didn't cry or anything when people mention it, she just don't care.

NEXT DAY, AT TOMOEDA HIGH--------------

hey saku, what's up?-called her friend Tomoyo

oh, hi tomoyo, and what is this miracle that you came to school today instead of working at your mom's company?-asked a smiling sakura while getting her books out of her locker

I've heard of this new guy, they say he comes from Hong Kong and the thing is…he is kinda like a playboy-informed tomoyo, she knew all about sakura, she tried to stop her, but that's impossible…

oh really? It should be fun then-said sakura

and, sakura, since I'm never home, I don't want you to be alone, so I found this guy, he's gonna be your new roomie, don't mind?- asked tomoyo

sure, whatever, no prob sis-sakura said

The bell ring and everyone went to class, it was the first day and sakura already have guys looking at her and girls glaring at her, today, she wore a mini skirt white and pink shirt that hugged her body. She was about to enter her class when someone bump into her making her drop her stuff

hey bitch, watch were you are going-said an annoyed guy with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes

There was a chair and sakura pushed the guy making him sit down and she begin picking her things in a seductive way, the she seated herself , legs open on where his member is, she could feel it was hard, she grab his hands and place one in her breast and the other under her skirt –yes, I'm a bitch, so? Don't you like it?-she murmured in his ear making his member even harder, she smirked sensing this

I could fuck you right here and now-he said exited as he put both his hands under her skirt and grabbing her ass

that's what everyone says…and does-whispered sakura then she got in the class

I've got to have her, no matter how-muttered the guy to himself

INSIDE CLASS-------------

People seated in pairs cause the desks were like that, in pairs, sakura seated at the last row at the end of the class were nobody seats, in front of her is tomoyo an eriol, her boyfriend.

hey, what took you so long?-asked tomoyo

nothing- answered sakura

class, today we have a new student, introduce yourself-said mr Ken

The guy sakura was with enter the class and spotted her, he smirked as he introduced…

hi, I'm syaoran li, I'm from hong kong and I'm 17- he said to the others

ok, ok, where do you want to seat-asked mr Ken

at the end of the class is better-he said hoping to seat next to sakura

ok, then, sit next to kinomoto sakura, raise you hand-he ordered

Syaoran walked to sakura while getting glances of all the female population. He seated next to sakura with an evil smirk

"Professor Ken please present at the principal's office now" announced the loudspeaker

well, class do exercises of page 9 and 10 in the geometry book-he said and went off

sooooo, sakura, right?-.asked syaoran

yes, I've heard you was a playboy…-she said

you can say that-

anyways, are you good in math?-asked sakura

one of my cualities, and yours?-

my body of course- she said

she is a fucking bitch that sleeps with every guy in his first day here-said a redheaded girl, her clothes were a **mini **skirt and a shirt that was practically a bra, her name was misa

shut up misa, just because your crush slept with me it's not my problem-sakura spat

The teacher came again and sat in his desk watching some papers, misa turned around offended

hey, is that true?- syaoran

almost, just with the playboys, like you-she answered

is that so?-he asked seductively

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The class ended and syaoran went after misa and sakura to tomoyo, the recess was short so after a little while, everyone was in class again, sakura notice misa with a smile and her clothes kinda messy

guess what kinomoto?-she asked-it seems like syaoran prefers me cause we already had sex and it was awesome-she smirk when syaoran entered the class-hey cutie-she said

get away idiot, it was just for fun-he said disgustingly

w w w what are you talking about?-she was in tears

what you hear bitch, now get away-he got away

Misa run out of the classroom crying, sakura was shocked, she hated misa, but she didn't deserve that, she was pissed. Syaoran seated next to sakura again but this time he didn't say anything and surprisingly, class went fast, very fast, school day ended.

Fuck!-said syaoran as he returned to history class because he forgot his book, fortunately, the teacher was still there-professor, I came here for my book

oh, Li, is in the closet, close the door after you take it-ms Tara said as she went out, no one was left in the school

Li opened the door and got his, he was about to go when he heard some voices, when closer, he heard it was sakura with other guy so he quickly hide in the closet )it was behind the teacher's desk)closing the door. He saw a guy with blond hair and sakura of course

long time no see my angel-said the guy

yes, brad-said sakura as they both enter the class

so, how have you been?-asked brad, syaoran was curious as to what will happen next

cut the crap, I know what you want-she said

ohhh, are you mad?- brad

how could I not be when you used me just for pleasure?-she said calmly (remember, she don´t care)

but you enjoyed it or is that you don´t remember this?-he said as he put sakura on the edge of the desk and took off her underwear and began playing with his tongue in her area, inserting it sometimes making her wrap her legs around his head and push his tongue deeper in her and moaning, she took off her shirt and bra. When Brad was finished with his tongue he got up and began unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his pants and boxers while sakura laid herself in the desk with her elbow supporting her weight

I see you do remember-said Brad as he got up in the desk and kissed her, then with his hands he separated her legs and insert his middle finger in her just to see her reaction, sakura grab his member and said-come on Brad, I know you are better than this- he smirked and kissed her on the lips while positioning , his member was now erect and very hard, "perfect", he though as he inserted it so fast sakura screamed in pleasure, he was thrusting her slowly at first but the faster and faster making the both moan, this was for like 5 minutes, they were tired so they just laid there until a cell rang and Brad answered it

He got dressed quickly-sorry sakura, gotta go fuck another girl-he said winking

urg, whatever playboy-she said

when he went off, sakura was sitting there without knowing that a certain guy saw it all, syaoran who was in the closet, felt like exploding, sakura had a beautiful body and he saw every moment of their little "meeting" and how he wished he was that guy so he could fuck sakura the way he did, he couldn't resist the urge so he went out of the closet making sakura jump in surprise

was you there all the time?-sakura

duh, of course-

oh my…-she said then began covering herself with her hands

no need to do that, I've already seen it all-he said with lust in his eyes

and…did you liked it?-she said approaching him doing the same thing like in the morning making him sit down in the chair but this time she was naked, his hands travel all around her body, but she got off and began dressing, when she was done

sorry, need to get home, se ya-she waved goodbye and was gone. Leaving Li there, shocked

IN THE APARTMENT---------

Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower and clear her mind about Brad until she heard the apartment door open and close but ignore it, she stayed a little longer in the bathtub then she was out, she was trying to wrap the towel around her but the towel wouldn't hold on, so she went out of the bathroom still trying to wrap the towel…

!"#"$#$#$&&&(/&)())?¡/)?&/)(#$#$!"#$!#$$&&/&/(/()?)

A/N

So? What do you think? Please R&R and thank you very much for reading it


	2. Chapter 2

The other way around

Chapter 2

A trouble party

!"#$"#$#$&#/&/&)()(¡)/()&/($&/#$!&!#$&$/&(

Sakura was beginning to get angry but what she saw surprised her so much that she lost hold on the towel and it fell to the floor

-s.s.s.syaoran? why the hell are you in here? How did you got the key? What are you looking at bastard!-she said trying to cover herself from syaoran who was wide eyed and open mouthed

-do you know tomoyo daidouji by any chance?-he asked still astonished

-she my cousin and…USED TO LIVE WITH ME IN HERE!- she screamed as realization hit her

-well, then, welcome your new roomie!-he said approaching her

-don't even think about it playboy-sakura run to her room as fast as she could with syaoran behind her banging on her door

-come on sweetie, I know you want me, just get out of there-beg syaoran

Meanwhile sakura was in the phone arguing with tomoyo

-WHY IS THAT FROM ALL THE PEOPLE YOU PICKED HIM?-she shouted

-BECAUSE I'M HER BOYFRIEND'S COUSIN WHO DESESPERATELY NEEDS A PLACE TO LIVE- shouted syaoran from outside the door

-does that answers your question?-asked tomoyo from the other line

-oh please sakura, let him stay, do it for tomoyo?- begged eriol who was with tomoyo

-ok, whatever, you owe me one, you know, the two of you-said sakura who got dressed after hunging up and got out of her room surprised by Li's lips on hers, they were kissing passionately for what seems minutes, then they part

-what do you want from me Li?-she asked

-your body of course –he answered

-you mean sex-she said leaning closer to him unbuttoning his shirt, then his pants until she reached to his member and began sucking, he was so pleased, he was reaching heaven but everything that goes up, comes back down and the phone ringing was the worst that could happen.

-yeah? Um sure but I got this new roomie, you don't mind right, ok, right, I'm waiting for you-and sakura hung up

-who was that?-asked syaoran dressing

-some pleasure coming my way-and as she said that, the doorbell rang and standing at it was a tall man with black hair and green eyes

-come in Matt-she said and grab his hand letting him go to her room and close the door, syaoran was curious so he stood near the door trying to hear something.

(Everything happening now is what syaoran can hear from outside)

-come on sakura, sit down, open your legs, your breasts are hard, I missed them but most of all…-

-ahhhh ahhhhhh- sakura was moaning

-your juices are so sweet- he said

-take me now- came sakura's voice

-let's go to bed-he said

-oh my, it's so hard, perfect- whispered sakura-ahhhhhh, deeper, faster, ahhhh-sakura was pleading, syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he went to his room trying to shut all the moans and groans coming from the next room

-if anyone can have you, I'll not be the exception sakura-he said to himself as a promise

Minutes later, sakura was saying goodbye to matt

-til next time-said matt with a wink

Sakura sat on the sofa, a thin sheet of sweat covering her

-did you enjoy it?-asked syaoran sitting next to her

-of course, I enjoy every time I do it-she said

-have you ever make love with someone?- he was curious

-I just did it-she was confused

-no, you don't understand, there's a difference between having sex and making love, depends on the person you are with, if it is the person you love or not-he explained

-wow, you sure know about this- she said sarcastically-like if I care

-of course you don't, you think is just pleasure, don't you-he spat

-your not an angel neither so don't try to give me lessons of love-she spat back

-you'll see sakura, someday, you're going to do it with the person you really love and that will be the most amazing thing that you'll feel…-he was cut off by sakura saying:

-have you already done it?-

-no-

-then why do you talk about it as if you're all experienced?-she was getting confused and angry

-cause if you like it when you do it with a stranger, wouldn't it be more pleasurable with someone you really love, someone your heart belongs to?-he asked

-I…don't know-she whispered

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Sakura wore a black skirt and a white shit with the words "SUCK THIS" where her breasts were

At class

-today we have more new students-announced mr. Damon, the quemistry teacher-they are ethan (brown hair and grey eyes), carl (red hair and blue eyes) , phil (black blue hair and blue eyes and Natasha (black red hair and brown eyes)

-now class, I need to get some copies for you to work on, please, be quiet-she said and walked out

It was the usual, syaoran next to sakura, they were talking, not about sex, other things, they were getting along, then Ethan walked to sakura.

-guys, friends of mine told me you were…that you sleep with guys even though you just met them?- he asked eyeing her upside down

-depends on the guy-she said

-see you at recess-he said and walk to his seat to talk with his friends

-he seems a bad guy you know-said syaoran

-whatever, he's cute and today is a boring day-she said as if it was nothing

Class and recess pass by very quickly and son they were in biology

-so...how did it went?-asked syaoran

-we just kinda talked and the only thing we did was kissing, I was getting pretty bored so I wanted to go but I thing he was upset or something.

-aren't you afraid he can do something?- syaoran asked

-nop, he doesn't seem the kind of guy that would rape me-she said and class began, it was boring except of certain things going in someone's mind…

Natasha is Ethan's sister but that's beside the point, she had this crush towards Li, you can say it was "love" at first sight and since she knew he was a playboy, she wanted her first time with him. Tonight was perfect cause there was this party and everyone was invited.

END OF CLASSES

-oh shit, I forgot to go to my locker, could you wait for me at the entrance syaoran-sakura asked as syaoran nodded and walked out

Ethan's POV

I was walking out of French when I saw someone familiar, it was kinomoto walking to her locker so I waited and then I grab her by the ass and pull her up so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and push her against the lockers, she was surprised but I kissed her, our tongues dancing in our mouths and she wrapped her arms around my neck as my hands roamed around her, feeling her breasts and when it was getting good… we heard some footsteps coming our way and sakura quickly got off and ran out…

-why is you still in here?-asked Mr Greg, one of the teachers

-ehh…nothing, I was just…in my locker-he tried to say and then walked the other way, DAMN, he lost his opportunity with sakura.

AT THE APARTMENT

-are you going to the party sakura?- syaoran was asking while dressing the best for a party and he saw sakura nodding and get to her room. Moments later she got out wearing a extremely short skirt almost reaching her underwear, she didn't wear bra and she had a button-shirt (I don't know how to call that) that was almost see through so not much was at the imagination.

AT THE PARTY

The place was huge and there was people everywhere dancing and making out, some went to rooms upstairs to you know what, guys that looked at sakura with lust-filled eyes, syaoran noticed this and sakura did also but this was normal in all the parties, the funny thing is, she never did anything in parties, maybe a little seducing and some playing but not real sex, weird. The two sat in some chairs that were in front of a big desk, getting some drink, syaoran got beer and sakura got punch.

Natasha spotted syaoran and went over to him

-something to drink?-she offered him a drink but he already knew what she was planning but he hadn't had sex in…all day! And sakura wasn't help at all so he rejected the drink

-if you want sex with me, it's ok, but never try that on me-he said and led her up to a room with a bed in the middle, he laid her down and began kissing her all the way down making her moan, now he was kissing her on the lips and undressing her, he got rid of his clothes, he thrust her in a fast motion making her scream, it was a little painful at the beginning because she was virgin but then it was all pleasure, he was slow but then he began faster and faster enjoying the moment, this is the first virgin that he sleeps with but it is not as good as the other cause she wasn't experienced so in a few, he got off her and dressed while she was left there asleep.

When syaoran got down he was searching for sakura only to see her talking with some other guy, he decided to walk around a little bit. The guy had red hair and was talking to sakura very excited but she was bored, she tried to get away but the guy grabbed her wrist and turn her around aggressively.

Sakura's POV

"urgh I can't stand this guy, he believes he's incredible and all but he's such a jerk" I was about to get away but he grab my wrist and turn me around then kissed me, I felt something in his mouth going to mine then I accidentally swallow it.

-what the fuck did you gave me bastard?-I asked angrily

-do you know want some sex my dear-he asked huskily-that thingy you swallowed was a Viagra, those pills that make you want sex, do you want it know?-he asked leaning closer

I began feeling the effect of the stupid pill and a strong desire for sex raised in my body but I still didn't gave in, yet… He dragged me upstairs to one of the rooms

Carl's POV (remember the new guy)

Kinomoto was not heavy so dragging her was not difficult, we went to one of the rooms and I was so excited I didn't close the door, I push her on the bed, she didn't do anything, I think the pill was acting but not to much, yet… I tied her hands to the sides of the bed just in case she would try anything, I finished unbuttoning her shirt and went down to take off her underwear, I was about to fuck her when she kicked me so hard I backed away a little, then someone came into the room…

Etan's POV

I was walking around trying to find something interesting when I heard some weird noises so I went to check out, what I saw surprised the shit out of me, it was sakura tied in a bed with her shirt unbuttoned and she didn't had underwear so I could see all, I advanced towards her…

-she's mine-Carl told me

-let's make a deal, since you can't alone, I'll help you and then she's all mine, deal?-I asked stretching a hand as he accepted and I went behind sakura, sitting on the bed so she sat on me

-untie me-sakura begged in a sexy way and I accepted, of course.

She unzipped my pants and sat herself on me, her back at me, I was thrusting her by the ass

Sakura's POV

Ethan's member was in my ass, it felt so good but that wasn't all, those freaking pills are effecting, I gesture Carl to come over and he stripped his clothes and came crawling to the bed until he was in front of me, he get into a comfortable position and thrust me, I felt Ethan's hand in my breasts, first, we moved slowly, together, we went faster and faster, the three in the same rhythm and I hold onto Carl's back, this was too much even for me, it was amazing and I couldn't take it anymore, I explode with the two inside me, my juices were coming and the three stopped, the guys were tire too, we stayed in that position a while until the two decided to get out.

I lay in the bed breathing hardly wit my legs still open letting them see my juices, Ethan came to me and whisper "see ya next time"

Normal POV

Syaoran came to this room after seeing Ethan and Carl come out of it, thinking it was empty but what was the surprise when he saw sakura there, normally, it would have been wonderful but now he was worried, he knew Ethan was bad news but rape sakura?

-sakura, sakura, are you ok?-he asked desperately

-I..I-she said weakly

sh, sh, it's ok, no worries, let's get back-was all he said as she nodded but before that, he got out of the room searching for Carl and Ethan and found them chatting in the hallway, syaoran went directly to them and punch them hard, one on the nose and the other in the eye leaving them in pain, besides, they deserved it, then he helped sakura into the car outside and got home.

MEANWHILE

Natasha was just waking up to discover that syaoran was not at her side, that he abandoned her there, naked in the bed, she began to cry, but, suddenly, she felt stupid, why is she crying? Is not like she ever talked to the guy or something like that, it was just attraction, but, waste her first time in some stupid playboy was the worst part of it, she was mad, Syaoran Li, you'll pay

-NATASHA! What happened to you?-asked a worried Ethan although he felt pain

She started sobbing-I, I don't know, the last thing I remember is talking to Li and he gave me this drink and after that everything's a blur-now she was crying and Ethan tried all his possible to comfort her

-shhh sh is alright that stupid bastard won't get away with this, don't worry Nat, now get home-he was hugging her so he couldn't see the evil smile on her face, besides, he has his own plans for what Li have done to him and his sister of course.

ELSEWHERE

In the apartment:

Syaoran laid sakura on her bed and covered her, her face was red and he was confused as to what happened to her, he placed a kiss on her forehead and went out of her room letting her rest, he didn't know what would happen tomorrow.

!"#$#&((/)(?)¡?()/()$&/"#$!#$&$/&/(/)(¡)(&$&&/

a/n

so? Like it or not, review please


End file.
